warriors truth or dare show
by spirtpig2
Summary: welcome to the warriors truth or dare show   Here is your host Snakeclaw and his mate ; The always beautiful; angel
1. intro and submit form and charcter form

hello and welcome to The Warriors Truth od Dare show , starring ; the always handsome; Snakeclaw and ; the always energetic and bossy; Angel. (angel)Hey thats mean. (snake) sorry sweety thats my intro for this show so deal with it. (angel) fine you wana play that game. she pulls out a lighter and burns the dares in the mailbag. (snake) you little piece of fox-dung.

(snake)were sorry for the inconvenice and would please send us some more dares via pm or review. please include the characters and the dare and a punishment if the character refuses to do the dare and this show is rated T so dont go graphic on the dares , but i might do kitting if my partner, angel glares evily,(gulp) will look after the kits so we dont create a paradox in the warriors storysthanks for all the support and here is the list of my crew for the series

**Host= Snakeclaw**

**Cohost= angel**

**Camera man = Jimmy (the rev) sullivan (sorry if i messed him name up i just couldnt stand hearing he died so i resurected him)**


	2. new member

(Snakeclaw) hello and welcome to another episode of Warrior's Truth or Dare. (angel) Sweety you dont always have to announce the title of our show. (snake) ok, Angel do you have the dares? (angel) yes i do and i promis not to burn em this time aslong as you dont piss me off again. (snake) ok, gulp, and onwards with the show. First up is a dare from Catlover7 and his dare is for Ashfur and Honeyfern to be ressurected and for Ashfur to push Squirlflight off a cliff, and for Honeyfern to tell Berrynose to be nice to the senior warriors,and that both of them have to tell all the clans that they are mates (Snake) wow thats a big dare , but ok here go, (snake) Resurects Honeyfurn and ashfur from the dead and poofs Squirlflight and berrynose to the show. (Squirlflight) OH no not another Truth or dare show. (angel) Itll be ok. (squirll) ok,Wait whys Ashfur here? (ashfur) to do this,throws Squirlflight off a cliff into a pit of acid. (Berrynose) thats got to hurt. (honeyfern) , looks at berrynose, you need to start respecting your elders and senior warriors they can teach alot if you just be nice to them. (berrynose) ok. (snake) poofs ash and honey to the gathering, (ashfur) me and honeyfern are mates, he yelled. (Snake) poofs them away. (angel) and this dare is from Sunheart st fire, his dare is for Breezepelt to kiss hollyleaf. (angel) fine, poofs Breezepelt and hollyleaf to the show. (holly) this is a cool place. (angel) thanks. (holly) your welcome. (snake) ahem. (angel) sorry. (snake) heres your dare Holly. You have to kiss breezepelt. (holly) ok ,Kisses breezepelt,(breezepelt) Hey dont i have a say in this Snakeclaw poofs breezpelt away before he says anything. (angel) can hollyleaf stay shes funny and we could use an intern for stuff around the show. (snake) ok hollyleaf you are now an official member of the Warriors Truth or dare show. (holly) yay

(snakeclaw) and thats all folks. (angel) smacks him on the head with a frying pan, (snake) what was that for, (angel) that wasnt me that was Holly. (Snakeclaw) before i kill Hollyleaf (again) please send in more dares and here is the character list of this weeks chapter runs off to kill HollyLeaf


	3. another new member

Snake, Hello and welcome to another episode of Warriors truth or dare.

Angel, and im your hostess with the mostess, Angel , and heres my mate and best friend Snake

Snake, Sup, and heres someone that's suppose to be dead ,Hollyleaf,

Hollyleaf, So you brought me to life, so you can just deal with it mister

Snake, ok and lets start this show before we start fighting, again,

Snake, the first dare is from me and I want Jayfeather to admit his feelings for cinderheart.

Angel, ok, poofs jay and cinder to the show,

Jay, OH for the love of starclan, not another truth or dare show.

Cinder, YAY

Snake, how did you know about the show?

Jay, squirlflight told me when I had to fix her burns.

Snake, enough talkin and admit feeling to eachother.

Jay, ok, cinderheart I love you

Cinder, oh Jayfeather I love you too.

Angel, AWWWWWWWWWW

Hollyleaf, go find a room,and poofs them away

Snake, ok time for another dare

Angel, I want Ravenpaw to tell tigerstar off for everything he has done to her.

Snake, ok , poofs tigerstar in a strapped chair and straps him to it and ravenpaw next to him,

Raven, what am I doing here?

Tigerstar, why am I strapped in a chair?

Angel, ravenpaw gets to tell you off for what you have done to him or you get to listen to justien bieber for a whole day.

Tigerstar, oh starclan help me, fine tell me off ravenpaw.

Raven, with pleasure , (tells him off) (sorry too graphic for this rating).

Angel, ok now ,poofs tigerstar away,

Ravenpaw, can I stay here cause it gets to boring at the barn?

Snake, sure I need a guy friend , these girls talk way too much

Angel and Holly, HEY.

Snake, it's the truth, and we do need an extra pair of paws around here

Angel, looks like time is up for this episode .

Snake,angel,and holly, That's all folks

Ravenpaw, Please review and submit more dares via review or pm

SNAKECLAW, NO FLAMES


	4. wwe smackdown

Idont own warriors or wwe

Snakeclaw, Hello and welcome to another Fantastic episode of Warriors Truth or dare show, and im Your most fantastic host ever Snakeclaw and here my sweetheart,but a little feisty ,Angel,

Angel, Umm thanks ,and heres Hollyleaf and Ravenclaw

Hollyleaf, HI!11

Ravenpaw, Did you drink my Monster energy drink?

Hollyleaf, NO!

Ravenpaw, why are you yelling?

Hollyleaf, I had some chocalate and im hyper

Snakeclaw, oh for the name of star clan lets start this show.

Angel, ok First dare is from Catslover97 and its for Brambleclaw, Graystripe,Ashfur,and Brackenfur to fight in a wwe wrestling match to be deputy for a year.

Hollyleaf and Ravenpaw in unison, Finaly a good dare.

Snakeclaw, poofs Brambleclaw,Graystripe,Ashfur,and Brackenfur to the studio and puts them in a wrestling ring.

Brambleclaw, where the hell are we?

Graystripe, I don't know where we are, but I got a bad feeling.

Ashfur, I think I know what were going to do.

Brackenfur, Umm why are we two-legs?

Bramble,Gray,ash, WHAt?

Snakeclaw, settle down you guys are going to fight to be deputy.

Ashfur, Brambleclaw your dead meat.

Brambleclaw, bring it on.

Graystripe and Bracken fur finds a place to sit by snakeclaw.

Snakeclaw, why arent you guys fighting?

Graystripe, we don't wana be deputy

Snakeclaw, ok

Ashfur graps a 2x4 and breaks it across Brambleclaw's head and busts it open and emts put Brambleclaw on a streatcher and brings him to the hospital.

Ashfur, I win

Snakeclaw, good for you ,poofs them away and Brambleclaw is still deputy,cause Ashfur is still dead and I don't like Ashfur.

Well looks like I have to go See you Monday , don't forget to write back and review NO FLAMES


End file.
